Dot your i's with hearts
by morbidvoid13
Summary: Kaoru finds himself being wooed away by another guy who gets what he wants, only, Hikaru doesn't like it and expresses his dominance upon his twin, yet is he doing the right thing? Rated M for a rather obvious reason. yaoi! REVISED
1. Encounter of the Rebellious Kind

Author: this version's a little hotter, and hopefully less dull, heh.

Chapter one: Encounter of the Rebellious Kind

Kaoru sighed, resting his head on his pillow, eyes closing. What a tiring day! All because of that guy too…

Hikaru walked in, sitting at the edge of the bed. He glared at the floor, arms crossed defiantly. They had just had a fight over the contents of the day, yet still the older twin found it hard to not be in his brother's presence.

The gentler twin reached for his brother's hand, covering it with his own. He spoke not, for he had a feeling what he had to say would make things worse anyway. Hikaru stiffened at first, then let his shoulders droop in defeat.

The memory of the day's events flashed in Kaoru's mind.

"Oi, no one's here. It's been ten minutes Kaoru, this girl obviously doesn't like you!" Hikaru said teasingly, smirking at his younger twin as he leaned against the elm tree they were waiting under.

"Tch. You're such an evil tease Hikaru! All your girls showed up on time." Kaoru pouted lightly.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Hikaru stated with a stretch of his arms.

"I want to stay here in case she shows up. She deserves extra for keeping us."

"I won't take too long," Hikaru said, leaning forward so that an arm snaked around Kaoru's waist. "I can't bear the thought of you waiting here for some villainous girl."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru felt a light blush spread across his nose, knowing that a few girls were watching. "I won't fall into her charms, I have you."

Satisfied, Hikaru left, swooning girls stalking- that is to say- following, him.

"I thought he'd never leave," a masculine voice declared.

Kaoru felt a strange rush in his ears as he searched for the face attached to the vocal cords. Surely that note on his desk had been written by a woman! Though, it had been strange how the sentence had been brief, to the point and in a narrow scrawl. He had always thought normal girls wrote with hearts to dot their i's or smiley faces in fancy, loopy letters.

"Up here," the voice said.

Certainly that was no girl! Almond shaped eyes peered at him from beneath long lashes, the hazel irises filled with mischief. His nose was decent, though it looked slightly crooked as if it had been displaced once, his mouth firm with a hoop piercing on the side and a stubborn chin Raven-wing-black framed his face in messy layers, probably dyed since its sheen was purplish, going well with his light brown skin.

Kaoru took a step back, spying the male up in the tree. It was a wonder a guy like him would be in Ouran! He looked far from normal. Yet, he wore the uniform, so there was no doubt he was a student.

"Kaoru, I'm Natsu," he said with a twitch of his lips. "Won't you join me?"

Said man turned around, back to him. "I'm out of here, I don't date guys."

Natsu jumped from the tree, grabbing Kaoru by the waist. "Nah uh, don't give me that after what I've been seeing with your brother," he smirked a bit, allowing Kaoru to struggle. When he gave up, he breathed slowly on the back of his neck. "I'm not asking much from you."

"I'm not going to be called a homo," said Kaoru, trying a different tactic. What was with this guy anyway?

"Fair enough, but I don't care nor does it matter. I get what I want, and you happen to be the object of that."

A strange spark rose in Kaoru's chest. Perhaps it was the uke in him being stirred? "What did I do to deserve that…" he grumbled, relieved that Natsu had let go.

"It's settled then. One date."

"I didn't sa-" his words were eaten as the pierced lip molded onto his, creating a strange, but interesting, new sensation. His lips were almost refreshing, as when Hikaru kissed him it was like kissing a mirror image.

He…liked it….

"I'd go on further, but I'm afraid you might float off, and I wouldn't get my date," Natsu said, bringing him back to reality with a chuckle.

Kaoru averted his eyes to the sky quickly to hide in vain a real flush coming over his cheeks from embarrassment. "One date only," he said.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Fine."

--------

Kaoru shifted his gaze to his brother's face, using his other hand to gently stroke his cheek. "You're bothered that much?"

Hikaru clenched his hand under Kaoru's, his eyes threatening to spill out tears. "It was disgusting to see him kiss you!" He said viciously, narrowing his eyes so that they would stop the waterworks as they bore into his twin's. "You said that you wouldn't fall to charm!"

It was hard for Kaoru to not laugh at the accusation, but he kept it to himself how childish it sounded. "Hikaru, is it not fair for me to have one date? You had yours with Haruhi," he said mildly.

That seemed to make Hikaru angrier. "We both are for Haruhi! She could have us both! This guy only wants you! And you don't care!"

"That's a lie, Hikaru, and you know it. You want her only. I have not the desire for her like you have," Kaoru's eyes flickered with sadness. "Will you not allow me to at least try to bear the same desire for someone as you do?"

Hikaru chose not to answer with words. Instead he attacked Kaoru's lips, prying them open so that he could explore inside, a tear sliding from the corner of his eye. Kaoru felt it, so he accepted the forceful kiss without complaint. As Hikaru started to retreat, he pulled the twin over him so that the seme was in his usual dominating position, returning the attack with a gentle probe.

Calmer, Hikaru broke away, wrapping his arms around his twin defensively. "I don't want you to go," he murmured into his brother's chest.

"I know. I don't really want to either," Kaoru said, a slight fabrication on his part. He was a bit intrigued by the rebellious, homosexual schoolmate.

"Then stay with me."

"It will get him to stay away." Kaoru reminded him.

"He's here." Hikaru said grudgingly, kissing his twin hotly one last time before sliding off, the sound of a car door slamming shut sharply echoing throughout the air.

Author: yeah, I just had to change it. I was extremely unhappy with the first results of the story. Sorry ya'll for waiting! I write when I can….you know how it is to be all stressed out, ya? 


	2. Light of the Moon

Author: whoops, made a lil mistake...

Chapter Two: Light of the Moon

"Why are you still here?" Hikaru grumbled as a third knock sounded, picking up a magazine and flipping through it. Kaoru was checking himself over in the mirror. It was his first date, so he had no idea how to dress. So he had asked his mother. When she was done, he found himself changing out of the more ridiculous articles, but when toned down it turned out well enough.

Simply, he was in a white button down shirt, the cuffs rolled back to show a buckled wrist band and several chain-link bracelets. He also had taken the liberty to put on his Gemini ring that Hikaru had given him a long time ago. Dark-washed jeans showed his slim legs, a satin white stripe on the right side with a cross-stitch pattern. His last accessory was a necklace with a smiley face doing the peace sign.

After the fourth knock he managed to tear himself away from his image, opening the door. He was greeted to the sight of a fresh-looking man in black jeans with a hole in the knee, and a black shirt with a red X across of it. At his throat hung a several stranded collar, a slender cross hanging from it. He wondered briefly how many piercing this man had, he only just now noticed that he had about 10 in his ears alone, with two small hoops, a cuff and a cartilage in his left ear and six hoops going up his right ear.

With his lip, that made 11.

His impending doom gave him a mocking bow, taking his hand and pressing his lips to it. "Finally I am graced with your presence."

"I'm disappointed. I thought dates were supposed to bring flowers," Kaoru said, trying to take is mind off the fact that those lips were on his skin.

"And risk having you called a homo? Heaven forbid! Why, we're going to do such manly things, those flowers would have turned black from the mere thought of all the testosterone. We're gonna go to a monster track rally, have a couple of beers, maybe a belching contest with the boys, get us a steak and if we're really lucky, we'll go shoot some game, it's huntin' season ya know!"

Kaoru bit back a laugh, the corners of his mouth turning up in the suppression. "I get it, I get it," he said, a conniving chuckle escaping him. "What are we really going to do?"

"It's a surprise," Natsu said mysteriously, opening his door for him in his suave car.

Kaoru sat down, scanning the car in case there was any suspicious objects that might hint foul play. There was none thankfully, no strange bottles or jars that may contain lube, no ropes, handcuffs, or chains to suggest S&M. The car was so painstakingly clean, Kaoru was having a little trouble believing it was really Natsu's car.

"I thought you would drive a motorcycle," he said without thinking, his thoughts simply blurting out.

Natsu chuckled, checking his mirror and giving Kaoru a wink. "You'd expect that, but I like driving in cars. I have less of a chance to die."

Kaoru shrugged it off, staring into his own mirror. His amber eyes looked a little troubled for he was thinking of a certain twin back home who was more than likely sulking.

The purr of the engine was the only sound for a long time, until it finally unnerved Kaoru and he spoke. "How did you get to Ouran?"

"Well, just like your family and everyone else's, I come from a rich background," the dark, beautiful boy said. "My family specializes in herbs and stuff. Sometimes I work at our Mystic store, it has incense and scented candles and whatnot. Speaking of which…" he took a sniff, frowning at Kaoru. "For a guy who doesn't want to be called gay, you like to smell like a girl."

Kaoru blushed immensely. He had hoped that his date wouldn't notice, for he had forgotten to put cologne on before leaving. Hikaru had been hogging up the bathroom, and he didn't want to face the melancholy and more than likely horny twin, so he had gone to the maid's bathroom for a quick shower. Unfortunately, their soap smelled strongly like roses and lilacs.

On the other hand, a spicy, strangely sweet smell wafted from Natsu. It was comforting, confusing, erotic and interesting all in one. Kaoru knew immediately he liked it, and he wondered how this would go. There wasn't anything of Natsu that repulsed him yet.

"I had been hoping to scare you off with the scent of a woman."

"Too bad. I like it." After a few more moments, Natsu announced "we're here," and parked the car.

"Pervert!" Kaoru immediately accused, jumping out of the vehicle. They had stopped in a deserted patch of space alongside the road, lights far off in the distance.

"Nope," Natsu said cheerfully. "We're just going to walk. That way we get to know each other a little more and enjoy the moon. It's beautiful tonight."

Kaoru gazed at it and he reluctantly agreed. The only time he really saw the moon was during lovemaking, and then he was a feverish carnal beast. He could finally appreciate its beauty.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Natsu asked, beginning a conversation.

"Pop. Rock. Anything," Kaoru said, distracted by the stars. He didn't pay attention to them every day and tonight it seemed almost magical. "You?"

"I thought you'd be able to tell," Natsu said with a chuckle. "Punk is my game, for the most part. I'm good at listening to something before trashing it." It was obvious that if there was one thing Natsu knew about, it was music. "Though a lot of my friends are bad about that kind of thing… it gets on my nerves sometimes…" he trailed off, watching Kaoru. "Do you get out at all?"

"Of course!" he frowned. "I just never took a walk for no reason so I could see the stars."

"It's romantic, hmm?" Natsu snickered, taking his hand. Kaoru didn't object so he laced his fingers with his, continuing his walk and carrying on the conversation, though he was the only one really talking.

They reached the restaurant in about ten minutes. Obviously made for couples with low lighting and small booths, they were seated right away. A rather cute girl was their waitress, yet Kaoru found no sort of stimulation towards her. He frowned a little. Perhaps this was a sign he was gay?

She seemed to like the fact that they were dating. "You're so cute," she said brightly, setting down their drinks. "I wish I could take a picture! Maybe you guys could kiss or something for me, that'd really be a nice souvenir!" she giggled. "You're not from here?" Natsu asked.

"Oh no, I'm from Murishima. Just working until I go to college," she said happily before going to get their food.

"How did you know she wasn't from here?" Kaoru asked, a bit amazed.

"She had a bit of an accent," Natsu said with a shrug. As they ate, conversation carried on. Kaoru's date finally hit the right mark when he started asking about literature, and the uke twin was enjoying himself immensely. Hikaru found this subject extremely boring, so it was a rare pleasure to discuss such a thing for him.

By the time the restaurant closed and they were kicked out, they had talked themselves nearly hoarse. "I'm not sure I agree with you on that," Natsu said as he took a swig of some water he had bought at a nearby convenience store (Kaoru had found it extremely interesting), "I know Kokoro was beautiful, but Soseki-san's Light and Darkness was far more complex."

"He never finished," Kaoru frowned.

"Well he couldn't help it, he died."

Kaoru laughed, in a silly, giddy sort of way. "Which of his finished works do you like?"

"I Novel I guess. It describes human emotion and egoism better than words ever have," he said after a brief contemplation. He rubbed his chin in thought for a second more as they approached the car. "But really, I'm a fan of all of his work."

Kaoru smiled in agreement, sorry to see the car in sight. The pearl in the sky bathed them in a gentle light, and he knew what he wanted. He knew he shouldn't be wanting this from anyone else but his brother, but he did. "The moonlight is intoxicating…" he said, sucking in a deep breath of clear, fresh air.

"I'm sure," Natsu said slyly, catching on, turning the keys in the ignition.

"Stop having dirty thoughts."

"I'm not going to lie. Ravishing you isn't a bad idea, but I do have morals. However…" a strange gleam came to his eye. "Why not a kiss?"

"What if you try something?"

Natsu raised a brow. "In front of your house?" Indeed they were now outside of it, as if appeared by magic.

"All right…" he said hesitantly.

His date slid to his side after killing the engine, an arm gently encircling his waist. He pulled him closer, his lips slow and torturous upon Kaoru's own. The twin let out a soft sigh of want, his body tingling from the interaction. As soon as Natsu asked him to open, he let him, sliding against the car door so the man was completely over him.

It turns out he has 12.

Kaoru found the piece of metal that pierced the raven-haired boy's tongue interesting, using his own muscle to feel it. Natsu let him play with it for a second before delving in for dominance. Reluctantly the rebel pulled away from his date, laying a hand on the steering wheel to steady himself.

Kaoru had completely intoxicated him.

Natsu had completely intoxicated HIM.

"It's midnight," Natsu said after he regained his breath and slowed his body. Things had become hard a little too fast.

"I need to get inside…" Kaoru mumbled, arms encircling himself to make up for the lost warmth.

"Would you date me again?"

A blush fell on the boy's pale cheeks, but he nodded. "I would."

"I'll call you as soon as I can…" he looked a bit distracted as he pecked the other on the lips before waving and driving off.

Kaoru let out a small, wistful hiss. That kiss had been really nice. And that piercing…why was something like that so exciting? He opened the door only to smack into a wall of flesh. It didn't look very happy either.

"Don't really want to go?" Kaoru recited, obviously ticked.

Author: yepyep, I like this better! Sorry, the updates are nothing too new, but I found them a breath of fresh air. I'll try to update tomorrow, I finally feel some motivation!

R&R please!  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO 


	3. Which is Which?

Author: sorry, I just HAD to do a revamp. It was annoying me. Hope you like it...

Chapter Three: Which is Which?

Kaoru fell to the bed in a muffled thump, Hikaru over him. His twin was taking deep breaths, as if he had been running a marathon. He knew however that it was because he was losing control, so the situation was delicate. He had to make sure Hikaru knew he wasn't leaving him.

Hikaru took both of Kaoru's hands with his own, pressing them to the bed. "Kaoru…" he whispered, keeping his tears in check. "You like him…."

Said twin sighed, fixing his eyes on the ceiling. "You like Haruhi," he answered back. It was an old argument, but it seemed to not sink into Hikaru's brain.

"I wouldn't leave you for her! You accept her, we'd be family."

"I'm not leaving for Natsu either," Kaoru said levelly, his eyes now gazing into his mirror image. "You hate him without conviction. He's a nice guy."

"Who forced you to date him! How could you like that criminal?!"

Kaoru pulled his hand from under his brother's, stroking his cheek. "It's not fair, Hikaru, that we don't give people chances. He didn't force me, I accepted."

"No." Hikaru said, his legs squeezing the uke's hips as if he was tensing up from pain. "He made you do it. He can't even tell us apart…he could want me for all you know."

Something stirred within Kaoru. Torment? That was it… He had known that others couldn't tell them apart, yet he had felt Natsu could. But really…that was a lie. For all he knew, Hikaru was the one he really wanted. And why not? Hikaru seemed more his type, more wild and spontaneous. 

Hikaru saw the reaction that this sprung from Kaoru. His eyes had averted to the left wall, becoming large with a glassy surface. He didn't want him to cry! He bent, kissing his twin's collar, gently stroking his cheek as he released Kaoru's other hand. "Kaoru…." he whispered, his tone that of the anguish he knew his twin felt. "Don't leave me. Don't see him…"

Kaoru said nothing. He turned his head to capture the kiss that was waiting for him, pressing Hikaru to him. He needed this comfort, this warmth. He knew inside that he wasn't in love with Natsu. He wanted someone to see only him, to want only him. He had thought that Natsu could be that person, as he had paid attention to all of his elements, interesting him and even seducing him with those luxurious kisses. But no…had Hikaru gone instead, there was no way Natsu would have even known.

'Hikaru's lucky,' he thought to himself, burying the twang he felt in his chest, 'he at least could have someone who if they fell in love with him would want only him, since she knows us apart.' He felt a surge of anger as Hikaru opened him up, his mind not even feeling the kiss. 'Why can't I be happy for him? I shouldn't he jealous, nor should I be hurting him like this…'

His mind snapped back into the present and he applied pressure to the middle of Hikaru's back, showing him his desire. "Only you, Hikaru," he whispered into his ear.

"I know," he murmured back, unbuttoning Kaoru's shirt and throwing it behind him. He left a slow trail of kisses down his chest, demonstrating that his twin needed only him. He was an expert at what Kaoru wanted and needed, stimulating him into something only he with so much experience could do. His hot breath and torturous movements stirred the life within, making the twin under him tight around the pants. He knew that when he rubbed his inner thigh, denying him what he wanted got him hard.

He knew that when he pulled off the jeans with his teeth, acting like an animal, Kaoru found it incredibly sexy. When he nuzzled the awaiting member, his cool hands providing slow stimulation until he felt himself unable to take it, Kaoru in a near orgasm was the moment he enjoyed. It was then he satisfied himself, his thrusts expert in his own needs as well as his brother's, causing them both to stifle their moans so they wouldn't wake the sleeping household. The sight of his brother's flushed skin, his eyes tightly shut so as to accept the oncoming pain and pleasure, hands gripping the sheets tightly. The moon was brilliant in their window, casting a magical glow around him that excited him further, stirring the desire to continue on, even past the brink of exhaustion.

They always managed to find the unison moment where they both collapsed, Hikaru jerking so that he was no longer apart of his twin, entangled in each other as they allowed the cold night to settle over them.

Hikaru watched his twin's face, fighting sleep for one last glance. He was beautiful, a sheen of sweat glistening at his brow, his cheeks flushed and breath uneven yet strangely graceful. The curve of his body against his was as if they were melded together, perfect for each other.

He was to be Kaoru's support, his pleasure and his comfort. He was not going to share that with anyone.

---------

"You promised me a second date," Natsu said firmly, his eyes narrowing at Hikaru as he was talking to Kaoru.

"It's too bothersome," Kaoru answered, looking at his twin as well.

"How do you even know which is which?" Hikaru pressed.

"Well right now judging by your tone, you've never had nothing to do with me, hence the reason why you hate me. Kaoru doesn't, and I have a feeling this is a ploy by Hikaru, which is why you look so damn smug," Natsu said quietly, crossing his arms.

Hikaru raised a brow, taking out a hat just as Kaoru did the same. "Then play our game," they said at the same time. "We'll mix up and you tell us which one is Kaoru."

Natsu shrugged, turning so that they could do so before turning back again. To his surprise, he found himself facing a blank. They both wore the same expression, even their eyes held the same twinkle. He frowned, biting his lip. "It's a stupid game," he mumbled.

"So you can't do it," the said in unison.

"So what?" Natsu growled, finally snapping. He was never known for a good temper. "I know when talking to you one-on-one who is who. Does it matter if I can't figure it out if you're purposely acting the same!" he said in his frustration.

"Haruhi can do it," the one on the left said. A glint of disappointment appeared. Ah, so that was his little uke.

"Kaoru," he purred, looking at him, "people are different, just as you and he are different. You enjoyed our last date. And I know you enjoyed the tongue ring." he smirked a little as Kaoru turned away.

Hikaru blew it. He turned around and stalked off, leaving Kaoru torn between the two. He started for his brother, then commenced a half turn. "The day you can, I'll go on a second date," he said quietly. "I'm sure you could even get someone to help you." He then ran after his brother to comfort him.

Author: blah, so corny. Funny thing is, Haruhi is actually one of the few lead females that I actually like. She and I act a lot alike, hehe. Though I wouldn't be lethargic about dating any of 'em eh heh heh heh. (jk)  
R&R!  
XxxOOxXooOoXXxO 


End file.
